Loud Ideas
by Tyzuma
Summary: My first book from wattpad. It's my first book at all. Take a look at what I thought people can use for fan fiction.
1. chapter 1

**(A/N) So this might be surprising. Another book out of the blue? Yeah, but this one is special to me in a way. It was my first Fanfiction. Though you may think Lincoln Livecraft is my first book but no. My followers from wattpad should know that this is my first book. And also credit to my followers. They are awesome people. Anyway, here is my first idea, from my first book. you can use it if you like. Thats what the whole purpose of the book was originally. to give ideas to writers to use in their fanfic since i thought i wasn't going to write fanfiction in the first place. Though one of my followers changed my mind. (thank you Zeldafan2355, you were a great inspiration). Anyway here's the idea.**

So the idea is that Lincoln and his friends start playing dungeons and dragons together. Knowing Lincolns sisters, they tease him because they think the game is nerdy.

That is until they start playing and liking it.

The chapters would be the random shenanigans they get into while playing dnd. search up dnd stories on reddit. you'll get a good laugh out of them.

Anyway thats all for now. Leave a review on what you think.

Fun fact: The original chapter on wattpad is way shorter than this one. I just rewrote it a bit cause i thought it was a bit too short.

Anyway the next idea, will be a jojo reference so br prepared. Also you would've guessed i was a jojo fan if you check by profile picture.

 **(A/N) Also, if a person wants to talk, PM me. I love talking to people how actually like my writing. Anyway, see you soon.**


	2. Von Lincoln (JoJo reference)

**GillytheKid: The book is just called Loud House ideas.**

So, here me out. I am a jojo fan. I am a loud house fan also. Put them together and you get a pretty... BIZARRE crossover!

Was that a good joke? Anyway i just finished part 2 and i have to say, von stroheim was my favorite. I mean, a nazi cyborg sounds awsome and funny. Also, he was an awesome character in general So i thought, what if lincoln was like stroheim?

No not the nazi stuff, the cyborg part. That would be cool right?

So heres how it could go, one day lincoln is in a fatal accident and is on his deathbed. But then lisa and a couple other scientist revive him as a cyborg complete with weapons and stuff.

It would basically be about lincoln having to adapt the the changes to his body and his life after he is turned into a cyborg.

Anyway thats all for now. Remember, if you are making a fanfiction about this, leave a comment on what you think, or just leave your thoughts.

Another thought, like if lincoln started fighting monsters as a cyborg. Maybe a chapter with lincoln vs werewolf -lynn.

Anyway, this tyzuma signing off.


	3. resident lincoln

So, have any of you played resident evil 7? If not, the you should. It is a pretty good game.

Anyway one of my favorite parts of the game was the tapes.

Remembers you'd watch them, play as another character and see what happened yo them.

So i thought, THAT but with lincoln, or someother sister idk its your choice if you write about this.

So the story is that lincoln has been missing for 7 months and noone can find him. That is until someone (maybe lucas) starts leaving tapes of what happened to lincoln. Basicly going through ehat clancy goes through up until his demise.

I dont think the story could have a happy ending, maybe bittersweet. Like they find lincoln from wheres hes being held, but he's infected and insane. But lisa could attempt to cure him.

Idk if this sounds dumb, but I thought it could work. I mean there are MUCH darker fics than this one idea. (The prodigal lincoln anyone?)

Anyway leave a comment on what you think and tell me if you're thinking about writing a fic like this, im all interested.

Anyway, this is tyzuma signing off.


	4. erases

So the premise is that lincoln gets these cool powers like going through dimesions and time.

Now that i think about it, that sounds like a stand. A mix with the world and king crimson or something like that.

So lincolns world is somehow erased and it follows him going through diffrent worlds looking for another one to live in.

Thats all i got at the moment. Leave a comment on what you think and maybe give some ideas that i can add for this.

Anyway see you next time.


	5. earthlouds

**A/N:Here are some answers to a few reviews left on this story.**

 **R-Current: Nope, sorry. I dont know much about sailor moon at all.**

 **WordFighter: I dont see myself doing a resident evil 2 fic since i haven't played it.**

 **TheUltraLoudFan:True, or maybe like only 1 or 2 parts.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: again, she attempts too. though it could end like that.**

You should know what this is refrencing if you're a nintendo fan.

Also.. WHY HAVENT THEY RELEASED MOTHER 3 OUTSIDE OF JAPAN CMON!!!!

Anyway, outside of my fanboy rambling. Haven't guessed it yet? EARTHBOUND! A pretty cool rpg and game.

This idea came from me thinking hey, what if the louds had telekinetic powers or something like PSI then this happened.

The story could be like an eartgbound game (or Mother outside of america). Like a new evil is aprouching and they go to stop it. Like they could team up with lucas or ness. Or both, if you do a fanfiction like this. I mean also lucas and lucy could be pretty great friends if you think about it.

Anyway, leave a comment on what you think and I'll see you later.

P.s- as far as crossover ships...

LUCASXLUCY. Dont judge me just think about it.

Also the team for them could be this:

Leader: lincoln,ness or/and lucas.

Others: lynn, lucy, luna, maybe lisa, paula(from earthbound), kumatora (mother 3) and thats all i can think of.


	6. Loris new job

So here me out. I LOVE team fortress 2. Its cool, fun, funny, and just a good game in general.

Screw overwatch, tf2 outranks it all.

Anyway, I was thinking what if lori worked at Mannco? I got this idea from re-reading the comics and watching the jungle inferno trailer again. Because Lori working as a secretary with Saxton Hale would be AMAZING and funny.

Like imagine Lori interacting with the mercanarys. Scout constantly hitting on her. Seeing Soldier remind her of herself when she is in charge of the house, probably being nice friends with spy or heavy. Or just her dealing with Saxtons everyday antics. Like, a chapter could be 'bring you're child to work or you'll be fired day' and brings all her siblings to work.

Imagine if lisa and medic met together and did experments together, or sniper teaching lana about Jarate, or scout just starts hitting on leni, or Scout and Lynn have a compitition on whos the best at sports.

Anyway, comment on what you think and this is tyzuma signing off.


	7. castlevania

So, ive been playing Symphony of the Night lately and I love it. So I thought, what if the loud were vampires that live in a giant castle? So the story could be this. It's just a story of shorts. Like each chapter focusing on one of the louds. They could fight monsters using swords and powers. So yeah, that's all I could think of.


	8. Loud Joestars (SCRAPPED IDEA)

**Guest/ZeldaMaster: Im uploading my chapters from wattpad first. that why they mostly consist of being cofused around lincoln. but dont worry, ill be uploading chapters from vol.2 on here which only has 1 lincoln focused story on it. so there. PM me if you want.** **-your wattpad friend, tyzuma**

So, did you think i was gonna stop this book because I'm doing my cthulu book. Hehehe WRONG. first of all, i work on that book when i want to. Second, i just have so many ideas i want to share.

So the plot is simple. What if instead of louds, they were joestars that use stands and hamon? That would be cool. And how they are related to jotaro and other jojos? Well the louds could be jotaros kids or grandkids. And the plot of the fic would be that the louds need to stop another villian like dio or maybe a pillar man. Anyway, thats all i have for today. And i could do this fanfic. But i havent watched all the anime yet and cant think of any stand names and abilities for the louds. But i will leave a list of who uses stands and who uses hamon.

Rita-stand

Lynn sr.- hamon

Lori- stand

Leni-hamon

Luna-stand

Luan-stand

Lynn-hamon and stand

Lucy-stand

Lincoln- both (look it is possible to have both just watch part 3 if you don't believe me)

Lana- hamon(maybe spin)

Lola-hamon (and maybe spin)

Lisa-stand

Lily-stand

Bobby(gets peirced by stand arrow)

Sorry if the stand to hamon ratio is unequal. If anyone decides to do this fic before i do let me know.

Anywaythis is tyzuma signing out.


	9. Inherited Fortune

**Guest: Lol. tf2 is better than overwatch but thats my opinion.** **Antonio Mejia: Well i was thinking of like a oneshot series of them, though it could be a rewrite of sotn nut with lincoln as alucard.** **ZeldaMaster: Hello! Nice that you have an account now, so thats cool. Btw, i cant do twilight lynn. its been over 5 yeas since i played it, and i also dont have it anymore. Thats why these ideas exist. fir me and others to use.** So, heres an idea I got while watching a movie called oceans 13.

It goes like this. In one of the family members wills, their great-grandfather or great-grandmother mention Lincoln in the will. They give him their fortune, and their successful casino.

Lincoln, not wanting the place to be run down, decides to take ownership of the buisness. He must learn how to keep the place running, funded, and protected.

When word around the school gets out that Lincoln owns a casino, and is basicly richer than chandler, he gains alot of popularity. Also gaining a bunch a girls who suddenly start liking him.

If you think this is cool, leave a reply, or comment. And yes I know its not realistic, but why the hell not? Its fanfiction, not an autobiography.

Anyway, this tyzuma, and im signing out.


	10. Egyptian Loudz

Antonia Mejia: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

 **TheFreezerStreets: No, his sisters wouldn't try to steal his money. They would try to help him run the business. And why would you steal from the boss of a gang?**

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _I DO NOT SUPPORT LOUDCEST!_**

 ** _THIS WAS JUST AN IDEA!_**

 ** _DO NOT HATE ME!_**

Before you start hating me for this here me out. I've seen a few stories where Lincoln got together with a sister but wasn't really incest since in that story they aren't related. It's called a Pirates Life on if you want to check it out.

So, the plot goes like this. The Loud are the rulers of Egypt, and it is Lincoln's time to choose someone to be his wife. Now yes it sounds like the plot to my Cthulu book, but no this is diffrent. Remember how I said this is a Loudcest idea thats works? Well, let me give you a history lesson on the ancient Egyptians. You see, the royal families usually married within their own family to keep their bloodline clean.

So, this could be Lincoln trying to decide which sister to marry. Though, he wouldn't marry his sisters younger than Lynn. But, he wouldn't marry Lori since she probably already is in a relationship with bobby, who could be another ruler from somewhere, or he could be a cousin. Same with Ronnie Anne though, maybe not her. This would be an experimental fanfic to see if Loudcest could work if done right. Like for instance, making them Egyptian rulers. Though this could take place in a universe where it's stuck in ancient Egyptian ways.

Anyway, that's it for now. Leave a comment on what you think, or PM me if you want. I'll see you later.

P.s- I also wanted to do this since I love ancient Egypt.

Also, I do not support Loudcest. This was just an idea.


	11. Son of the Star

**ZeldaMaster: Its always Francisco with you isn't it?** **TheFreezerStreets: So Guess you didn't like that idea.** **A/N: Man, I sure do make alot of jojo references in this book.**

So here is an idea that is different than my others. By that I mean, this is focused on a different character that's not Lincoln or lynn.

I was thinking of something. If Luna ever gets to be famous then, what if she had a son? Now, this story does involve lunaXsam.

This is based on an oc, though I had to make an of for this idea.

The story follows the life of

Lucas 'speedwagon Loud and his adventures traveling with his

mom(s). It has him dealing with him trying to spend time with Luna. By that I mean in this story, Luna isn't that much of a great parent, as she seems to be much more focused on her career than her own son. In the story, it is shown she pays attention to lucas, but is too caught up with her popularity. This story could have some angst in it with the type of character Lucas is.

So, here is some info on Lucas.

Lucas 'speedwagon Loud

( I made his middle name that because 1. Speedwagon was awesome, and 2. I based Lucas on him a little bit.

He is 14 years old.

He has his hair styled up very spike with blue on the ends of them.

He is not adopted, Lisa did some sciency thing so Luna could give birth.

Back in royal woods he is the leader of a gang called the Speedwagon who help protect Royal Woods.

He carries around a butterfly knife, and a revolver for protection.

He doesn't like people trash talking his moms. When he hears people talk trash about them, he kicks their ass.

He is a delinquent, who gets into fights at night to try an get attention from his mother.

He wears a torn trench coat that's always opened up. It is blue, while he wears a blue shirt on the inside.

So what do you think? This might be a story I'll do after I finish Lincoln Lovecraft.

Leave a comment on what you think.

I'll see you soon.

Also, In some chapters, Lucas can talk with one of his cousins for some cool interactions.


	12. quick update

**Omni Spectator: No, i dont write other stories on another website. The only other website write on, is wattpad. also these are ideas that people can use in their fanfic, though some of the ideas I will use in a story after Im done with my other book.**

I thought i would write down which ideas people can use, and ideas that I would do later. If you are doing a fic on one of these ideas then PM me. I would like to know.

Ideas I wont do:

1\. Dungeons and Dragons

2\. EarthLouds

3.Loud joestars (I will do a jojo/ Loud house story, its just i didn't like how it was going.

4\. von lincoln

5\. Resident Lincoln

Ideas i will do:

1\. son of the star

2\. castlevania

3.Lori's new job

4.erased

5\. Inherited Fortune

thats it so far.

PM me if you want.


	13. Twilight Lynn

I thought of something. What if Lynn went on an adventure like in twilight princess?

Yeah sure, there have been some werelynn stories out here before, but none of them Zelda related.

I mean c'mon. Why not have Lynn turn into a wolf like link if there are werewolf fanfics?

So the story goes like this, when weird demons start invading royal woods, the Louds are captures, and Lynn is turned into a wolf. After meeting up with imp version of Lola or Lincoln, they go and try to stop the demons from taking over the world.

So that's it. That's all folks. I hope you liked it.


	14. Loud Bizarre Adventures

So here is the JoJo story I will do. Not the one in my first book. The differences being the story and stands.

This time, only Lori, Leni,Luna, and Lincoln are stand users.

This will be a series, with each book focusing on one of the Louds with their stands. I will list the order which character will get their parts first.

1\. Lincoln and his stand 「Pain」

The story starts with Lincoln running from some bullies. After getting caught they beat him up. But before they can hurt him, his stand appears and almost kills the bullies.

The rest of the story focuses on Lincoln trying to control his stand, and also protecting royal woods from other stand users.

Lincoln's stand: 「Pain」

Appearance: A shadow version of Lincoln with red glowing eyes and a big creepy smile.

Stats: all A, except for strength which is a B.

Powers: Cloning, invisibility, teleportation.

It can punch really fast, and it will form more arms to give more power.

It can morph with Lincoln, giving the stand consciousness. It is very violent and can slice body parts clean off with its claws.

2\. Lori ( Hearts of Ice)

The story is about Lori investigating recent disappearances in royal woods and suspects it's an enemy stand.

Her stand 「Cold as Ice」

Powers: Ice, ice manipulation, etc.

Stats:

Power: C

Speed: B

Durability: C

Range: A

Potential: D

Precision:B

Appearance: Sombra but with an ice looking uniform.

3\. Luna (Electrifying Career)

Story: When Luna gives Birth to Lucas, she must protect him from enemy stand users working for Dio.

Stand: 「Thunder Struck」

Powers: electricity,

Stats:

Power: D

Speed: A

Durability: C

Range: B

Potential: A

Precision: B

Appearance: A long Dragon snake with arms.

4\. Lucas

Story: When Lucas awakens his stand, he must fight off a Russian cult hellbent on taking over the city.

Stand: 「Iron Maiden」

Powers: Spikes

Stats:

Power: A

Speed:D

Durability: A

Precision D

Potential: B

Range: E

Appearance: Nemesis from resident evil.

Well that's all for now. Be sure to

「Stand Proud」


	15. Sonic CD x The Loud House

**ZeldaMaster: I was only naming the main characters stands.**

Do not judge me.

The story is simple. What if the Louds went to Little Planet the same time sonic did? What that means is what if they were in sonic cd?

When Lisa discovers the rare accourence known as the Little Planet, she decides to go and study it. But before she goes, the rest of her sibling go with her on the trip. When they get there, they see a bunch of badniks roaming around. Before they can escape, Metal Sonic attacks them and captures Leni.

After chasing him to Palmtree Panic, they meet with the famous hedgehog himself, Sonic.

They team up with Sonic to rescue Leni ,and free little planet from robotnik.

Each chapter would focus on each zone and the antics the Louds get themselves into.

Lincoln gets a pair of the speed shoes which allows him to run fast as well.

Well thats it for now. Leave a review on what you think.


	16. Steel Ball Lynn

So if you read my book titled "Lincoln's Loud Adventure" you would have noticed that in chapter 2, Lynn and her Zeppeli friend are training for the second Steel Ball Run.

This is technacly as sequel/spinoff of the main story. This is the book I will do after the first one.

The story takes place after Lincoln's adventure as it is time for the Steel Ball Run. This time, hosted by Funny Valentines great-grandson, Funniest Valentine.

The race goes to Royal Woods and the City. Lynn and Toby Zeppeli are partners in hope it will help them win.

However, what they don't know is that Funniest has sent assassins after Lynn and Toby. The reason is because he wants to avenge Funny Valentine after Johnny and Gyro killed him in part 7.

In case you didn't know, Lynn and Toby are able to use spin. But they are pierced by the arrow from Lisa for extra protection, giving them both stands. However, Funniest also has a stand. (I will put the stands down at the end)

They both ride on diet bikes through out the race. Francisco makes brief appearances by phone calls. He gives information to them. Jotaro also appears by phone and in person to give Intel on the assassins sent to kill them.

It would end with them winning the race and getting the prize.

Well that's it. Here are the stands.

Lynn: 「All-Star」

Appearance: A Giant robotic football player.

Stats:

Power: A

Durability: A

Speed: C

Range: D

Precision: C

Potential: B

Toby: 「Guns and Roses」

Appearance: A colt with small vines on it.

Stats:

Power: C

Speed: A

Durability:E

Precision: A

Range: A

Potential B

Funniest: 「Tricky」

Appearance: A cross between Bagel Witch and D4C

Stats:

Power: D

Speed:A

Durability: E

Precision: B

Range C

Potential: E


	17. Pillar Child

Yep, another jojo chapter.

Fight me.

The reason im doing a Pillar Man related chapter is because 1. The Pillar Men are the best jojo villians and 2. Part 2 is my favorite part in the anime.

The story is what if there was a 5th pillar man? But it isnt a pillar man, but a pillar child.

The pillar man is obviously Lincoln. Though goes by Redbone before being nicknamed Lincoln.

He is found in an abandoned quarry in Michigan which the Loud children visit for fun. However, they find a weird aztec looking foor with marking relateing to the Pillar Men. They are able to open the door and go inside. As they explore, Lisa is taking notes of the markings of the wall. The markings tell of the Pillar Men and who they are.

However, the main find is a giant pillar with a muscular stone boy in an epic pose. They foolishly take a closer look at it.

They feel it to see if its a person or just a rock. They get their answer when the boy wakes up and gets out of the wall. He tells who he is and ask them what year is it. They get aquainted and leave the cave. They take him home while some girls start to stare and blush at the sight of Lincoln. They take him to their home. The parents are not happy when they find out that they are offering lincoln a home without their consent. Lincoln tells them that he has no where else to go and cant go out in the day or he will die. The parents agree to let him stay only for a few nights. Lisa is somehow able to make something for lincoln that lets him go out into the sun. After that, its basicly lincoln learning to adapt to modern society. He learns about his masters fate, and is saddened that they are all dead. Lincoln gets into fights, and also meets love interest because why not?

Anyway, thats all for now.


	18. Psycho Louds

Info: This is a concept I might do in the future.

So... I'm off hiatus now! Hooray!

And, why not write about a fic focused on Lynn?

BUt TYumA!! wHY aRE yoU mAKiNg a LyNN lOud FiC?! iT shOuLd bE fOcUsEd oN LinColn!! He'S DA BEst cHarACtEer!!!!

First of all. Shut up. I already have 2 fics focused on Lincoln. I wanna do something diffrent. But hey. At least he'll be a side character that helps. Or, a smaller main character that helps out the main character.

Is that just a side character?

Anyway. This fic is about Lynn and a bunch of people getting ridiculously over powered psychonetic powers or something. Or Psychos as everyone in the fic will classify them as.

Psychos are humans with very powerful mind abilities that differ with each person. The type of power and how strong it is depends on the person's personality.

On one night, Lynn is walking home from a baseball game all tired and stuff. Until she gets stopped and beaten up by some muggers. As she's being robbed, her powers awaken and basicly demolish the robbers. Freaking out what happened, she runs home to see what happened. She eventually finds out that some of her siblings are Psychos as well, and very powerful as well.

The story is about Lynn's journey to control her abilities and protect Royal Woods from the evils lurking around it.

So. I should probably explain which siblings are Psychos and their powers.

Lori. Type- Ice and Mind Control.

I based her power as she us the one that can get her siblings to do things for her easily. The ice factor is just a power and slight reference to her stand Cool as Ice in my Loud House/ JoJo fic.

Luna. Electric and Sound.

Her power comes from her ambition to be an amazing rockstar and singer. She can make any sound she thinks of by clapping her hands. She can use electricity attacks as well as travel through electrical outlets and power lines.

Lincoln. Healing and Barriers.

Lincoln isn't really known for being strong. He's more supportive and helpful (when the writers don't make him an absolute dickhead). He can heal any Injury or wound and even himself. Downside is that it tires him out if he heals himself. He cannot cure major illnesses like cancer and stuff. He can heal minor sickness like a cold or chicken pox. He can create indestructible barrier around him and/or others for protection. Again. Not very combats orientated but more helpful.

Lucy. Illusions and Spirits.

You can already tell what her powers are based off of.

She can make illusions of a anything as long as it is not too big or strong. The illusions can hurt others, but they are not capable of feeling anything.

She can summon spirits to aid her at anytime. The stronger the spirit, the more power she'll have.

And Lynn.. Good ol Lynn.

Power: Mimic and Strength Boosting.

Yep. She can mimic other she sees used by other Psychos. However, if she mimics an ability, it'll be a bit weaker than the original. And she can boost her punching power and endurance for a short amount of time.

Well, that's all for now. Tell me what you thought!

Tyzuma... signing out.

FYI: I came up with this idea when I for some reason thought of Lynn being Mewtwo.


	19. Kingdom Louds

Disclaimer! I have only played the first Kingdom Hearts and the demo for Dream Drop Distance. This is based loosely on Kingdom Hearts with going to other worlds and stuff.

However... No Disney Characters will be in the idea, only the Keyblade and stuff is in this. No Final Fantasy either as I have not played one.

So!

The plot is starts when Lincoln is walking home in Royal Woods. He is a kid who isn't sure on his own destiny. He's lost in a way and hasn't found his calling yet.

Until one day, as he walks home, weird pitch black humanoid creatures with Glowing yellow eyes start to surround the town as Royal Woods is surrounded in darkness. He sees people swallowed by said darkness, he runs quickly to his house to see Lucy in a Priestess outfit surrounded by weird shadowy figures.

Lincoln realizes he's being sucked into a circle of black and disappears, leaving Royal Woods to be swallowed by the darkness..

Lincoln wakes up to see he's in a weird looking town called Traverse Town with a weird key looking blade and even some new cool looking clothes and hairstyle.

Not knowing what else to do, he starts to wonder around, looking for a way out and to find his family if even possible.

Now... The two other character that complete the team are Lynn and Luna who are stuck in some wasteland area with floating islands. The two apparently find out they have weird powers, Lynn with magical powers and Luna can do magic by Playing her guitar in certain ways. (Lynn is the Mage while Luna is a bard)

They come across a door and it leads them to Traverse Town where they find Lincoln and fight those shadow creatures. They come across another weird door with a big lock on it now.

The Loud siblings figure to use the Keyblade because it's key shaped and whaddya know it works! (They get around the many worlds with the key doors).

That's all for this writing idea/prompt!

Hope you like it and maybe use it!


End file.
